The Snow Curse
by TuesdayNovember
Summary: Written for the Christmas Gift Exchange at the DG Forum. Draco Malfoy hates snow, so when he's called in to work on a cold and blustery Christmas Eve morning, you can only expect his bad luck to get him stuck out in the snow for quite some time. Oneshot.


**Written for the Gift Fic Christmas Exchange at the DG Forum, and dedicated lovingly to the wonderful Leigh (Aerileigh), whose prompt ("I hate snow") I was assigned.**

**I'm a bit out of practice with DG, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**The Snow Curse**

* * *

"I hate snow!" Six year old Draco pouted petulantly at his mother, who held his hand, patiently standing just beyond the threshold of the manor.

"Darling," Narcissa said, "Won't you just step outside? You've never been out in the snow before."

And this was true – all of the boy's previous Christmases had been spent in the warm and sunny south of France with, conveniently enough, both the Black and Malfoy elders.

But Draco shook his head obstinately, stamped a booted foot, and said, "I _hate_ the snow!"

Narcissa sighed. "Why do you hate snow, Draco? It's soft and fluffy, you can play in it and build snow-witches and snow-wizards. I used to do that when I was your age, you know."

Draco glared up at her, his small face surrounded by thick wool. "It covers everything I like! Look outside, Mummy. You can't see _anything_ except snow! Snow is _mean_ and I hate it!"

•••

Some eighteen years later, and Draco had forgotten exactly why he hated snow, but he didn't forget that he did – the sight of that cold, bleak whiteness, that thick layer of obscurity, made him bitter.

Due to a faulty Floo system and an anti-Apparition charm sealing the Ministry from intruders, Draco was stuck walking to work on a very cold, very snowy Christmas Eve morning. He scowled into his scarf, brow furrowed in displeasure, and cursed the Minister – not for the first time that morning – for owling him late last night to request the completion of some last-minute paperwork. And although Draco Malfoy, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister, had to admit that there were some perks to being the youngest wizard to have ever held the job, could not say that any of those perks were worth a walk through the snow on a cold and dismal Monday morning.

He was only a few blocks away from the Ministry when a witch in a wide-brimmed hat that covered her eyes careened directly into him, fell backwards, and cried out "_ow!_" mixed with a few choice swear words. Her oversized hat tumbled off to reveal cinnamon eyes and holly hair.

"Watch where you're go—" He looked down at her. "Weasley?"

She glanced up and her expression flashed from recognition to annoyance as she hissed, "_Shhh!_ Do you want everyone to hear you?" She scrambled for her hat and shoved it back on her head.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Is there a problem I should be aware of?"

Ginny looked at him from under the floppy brim as if he were an idiot and said, very quietly, "I just got traded to Puddlemere United, everyone's looking for an interview."

"I see," he said, though his tone indicated that he clearly did not.

She rolled her eyes at him, though he didn't notice under the hat. "Anyway, it's been nice seeing you, but I really do need to get going. Merry Christmas, Malfoy!"

Just as she was about to take a step, a snowflake landed on the top of her hat, then a barrage of a thousand more began to swirl about her. And she tried to lift a foot – but couldn't.

She tried again – first one foot, then the other, but they were stuck to the ground. "Malfoy!" she cried. "I'm stuck! What did you do to me? I can't—" she devolved into a mess of vicious swears.

Draco frowned at her and tried to take a step back – he noticed that they were standing a bit too close for comfort – and found that he couldn't move either.

"I'm stuck too!" he shouted angrily. "How did you do this, Weasley? I'm going to be late for work— Ugh!"

She scowled fiercely. "Don't blame me for this! And anyway, couldn't you just have taken the Floo?"

"It's broken."

They fell into bitter silence.

"Can you try a spell?" Ginny asked.

He withdrew his wand from his sleeve and tried a series of incantations. None worked.

Ginny tried next, again to no avail.

They tried soliciting help from passersby, but they only received bewildered, sometimes hostile stares as the pedestrians went by them quicker.

"I hate all this bloody snow," Draco muttered darkly.

"You _what?_"

"I hate snow!"

Ginny frowned at him. "Snow is wonderful, there's obviously something wrong with you."

Draco sighed, and a few minutes of silence followed.

"I hope we're not stuck here forever," Ginny ventured.

Draco shrugged but said nothing.

A few more minutes passed; although they had only been attached to the ground for some twenty minutes, Draco was certain it had been at least two hours.

Pedestrians scurried past, and Ginny was content at least in the knowledge that no one as yet had recognized her. She dreaded the headlines if they did.

"So," Ginny began awkwardly, "how's everything?"

"I'm stuck outside in the snow on Christmas Eve morning. I'm going to be late for work. And, oh yes, it's snowing like a…" he swore colourfully. And Ginny fought back a snicker. "And how are you, Weasley?"

"Oh I'm just dandy, thanks."

A distant voice floated on the wintery breeze. "My, but I sense there are a lot of Flibberworts over there…"

Luna rounded a corner. "Ginny? Is that you over there?"

Ginny turned as much as she could and hissed, "Keep your voice down!"

"You appear to be surrounded by Flibberworts," she said when she was closer. "I don't suppose that's very pleasant. They can be quite sticky."

"Luna," Ginny said patiently, "Malfoy and I are stuck to the ground and we can't move. Can you help?"

"That would be the Flibberworts," she said. "The only way to get rid of them is to kiss. See?" She pointed up, and a branch of mistletoe was suspended above them, seemingly by nothing.

"Lovegood, do you really mean to say that I have to kiss her? There must be a better way – a spell or something."

"I'm afraid there isn't, Draco," Luna said beatifically.

Ginny sighed. "Well, I guess we'd better get this over with." She closed her eyes, wrinkled her nose, and leaned forwards. Draco did the same, grimacing.

Their lips touched and, like repulsed children, they drew away quickly.

"Did it work?"

Draco tried to lift a foot, but was still stuck.

"Oh fuck this!" Ginny cried.

"Wait," Luna said. "You need to kiss like you mean it." Draco glared at her. "There really isn't any other way."

The two bound adults scowled.

"I suppose if we have to…" Ginny said.

"If we really must…"

They leaned in; Draco wrapped one arm around her waist, and put his other hand on her neck. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched, and Ginny's tongue darted out to tickle at his.

"Alright," Luna said. "I think that should be enough."

They drew away slowly.

"That was…" Draco began.

"Awful," Ginny said.

They remained close for a long moment before finally testing their limbs.

Ginny broke out into a grin. "It worked! Oh Luna, thank you!" She clasped her friend in a tight hug.

"You're welcome, Ginny. I'd better be on my way. Merry Christmas to you both. Be careful of those Flibberworts in future!" And she floated off.

"Well," Draco said, "that was … interesting."

Ginny laughed a bit awkwardly. "Yeah. You're a horrible kisser, though!"

"Screw off." He gave her a little shove and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy."

"Merry Christmas, Weasley. And hey," he said. She turned around and he pulled her into another, deeper, kiss. "Don't lie to me, Weasley. I know I'm amazing."

She shook her head. "It's like kissing a slobbery Crup. Have a nice day!"

And she breezed off, leaving Draco to frown into the swirling snow.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
